


便利店员和顾客

by Thorin0209



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个未完成的AU小故事，兄弟的身份地位被进一步地拉开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	便利店员和顾客

**Author's Note:**

> 一个未完满的早期构思的故事，起源于和基友闲聊时关于锤基和狮子王的联想。

便利店员与顾客 

锤基AU 

傍晚时候的天空被火烧云染得很好看，漂亮得像在高级画展里展出的大团云朵缀着浓墨重彩的酒红与金黄。Loki不屑地冲着天空撇了撇嘴，那糟糕的配色让他想到自己光彩照人的万人迷老哥Thor——金色的头发和他喜爱到一周穿五回的红色T恤衫——这听上去简直糟糕透顶，至少Loki是这么认为的。 Loki叹了口气，拿出钥匙打开了面前便利店的玻璃门，手气不好的他倒霉地抽到了今晚值夜班的签，其实他可以用很多种手腕来使自己免于这种不必要又累人的差事。但是鬼使神差地，他拿过那串沉甸甸的挂在墙上的钥匙，露出一个练习过很多次堪称完美的温柔假笑： 

“我来值夜班，愿赌服输。”

磁性的低沉声线被刻意压得更低，伪装得像一个乖巧无害的少年，加上他翡翠一样深沉的绿色眼瞳与白皙到苍白的消瘦脸颊，让人没法不信任他，甚至由心底滋生出一两分有些危险的怜悯，毕竟从年龄上来说，Loki比他在便利店打工的同事们都小上两岁。 

头脑聪明，成绩好，为人正直乖巧又孝顺的可怜孩子——这是Loki在同事中得到的一致评价。在他们看来，这个面容漂亮的纤细男孩凭着优秀的成绩考上了城中最棒的大学，可惜家中所有的钱都供给他家中头脑蠢笨又浪荡不羁的长子上贵族学校而没有多余的钱支付Loki的学费，万般无奈之下Loki只能一边应付繁重的学业一边打工来挣钱——他甚至不舍得让自己年迈的老父亲再烦恼下去，要知道他的身体并不好。Loki以饱含淡淡忧伤和足够优雅的伦敦腔叙述自己不幸的经历时，正在和死党们打壁球的Thor打了个惊天动地足矣把鼻内粘膜都喷出鼻腔外的喷嚏： 

“唔，谁在说我坏话呢。” 

Loki嫌恶地打量着便利店里杂乱的摆设和肮脏的地面，他一屁股坐到柜台后面，从碟片夹里抽出一张碟，看也没看就放进放映机里。屏幕上很快显示出迪士尼的标志，Loki扯了扯嘴角拿起遥控器，手指覆在红色的关机按钮上却僵住，他盯住屏幕上红色的Lion King勾出一个意味深长的笑容。Loki在中低音女声和非洲特色十足的背景音乐里舒舒服服地把长腿架到柜台上，双手枕在脑后半躺在那实在算不得舒适的旧丝绒椅子上。 

镜头由万众瞩目的小狮子王辛巴切换到呆在山窟里玩弄一只小老鼠的刀疤，Loki没来由地按下了暂停键，他仔细端详着刀疤——一个美国动画味十足的反派形象，黑色的与哥哥毫不相似的毛发，橄榄绿色透出一股奸诈意味的眼睛与右眼上狰狞的疤痕——名副其实的scar。 

Loki不自觉地摸了摸自己整齐地捋到脑后的黑发，他的嘴角透出一个嘲讽意味十足的哂笑，或许是在嘲笑那被刀疤奚落得无话可说的木法沙，或许是在嘲笑那与木法沙一同出现便自惭形移的刀疤，又或许是在嘲笑命运与迪士尼所创造动画形象出奇相似的自己。 

同样地有个万众瞩目的哥哥，令人骄傲的家族与姓氏。可是哥哥的光辉足矣掩盖Loki拼命换来的一切成绩。容貌与哥哥甚至父亲的天差地别曾经成为他被嘲弄的焦点，天生瘦弱的躯体被肌肉发达的哥哥无情地嘲笑——虽然那讽刺的技巧实在是让人不敢恭维。哥哥被家人捧在手心送上了贵族学校，而考上最好大学的自己被发怒的父亲赶出家门只得呆在小小的便利店打工与接受哥哥的救济过活，这听起来挺见鬼的。 

Loki按下play键，镜头里走进一只威风凛凛的雄狮，金红的皮毛在颈部蓬松成毛茸茸的一团，雄壮的四肢与正气凛然的面孔无不透露着他崇高的身份——The Lion King。 

“狮子王，多么高贵，像太阳一样难以接近的木法沙——”Loki挥舞着手，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，“竟然有个如此不成器的，叛逆的，让人伤透脑筋的弟弟。这简直是他崇高的身份与家族里一个擦拭不去的污点，一个软肋，一个被覆盖在狮子王荣光下永远无人问津的可悲小卒子——”Loki一挥手，却不小心打落了他手边的啤酒瓶，爆裂开来的玻璃碎片混杂着暗黄色的酒液四处飞溅，几片碎片划破了Loki的手，甚至有几片小小的碎片掠过他的脸边，留下了几道鲜明的血痕。他眼睛里的光黯淡下去，充斥着恶毒的恨意，那恨意纠缠了他十几年，几乎要将他的心活活剖开，浇上水银再埋进万劫不复的地狱深处。 

“As poor as me——”Loki睁大了眼睛躺下去，鲜血淋漓的手背缓慢地渗出暗红的血液，一滴一滴地滴落到地面上，与脏污的灰尘混到一起，模糊出瘆人的黑红色。 

“讽刺的是，身份无限高贵，出众的狮子王木法沙，”Loki眼睛里闪着促狭的笑意“却不知道拿他的弟弟怎么办。毫无疑问地，他爱他的弟弟，即使他的弟弟把他亲手推下山崖，送他上了黄泉路，他依然爱着他弟弟。”Loki像在自言自语，又像刻意说给某些人听。 

“那他的弟弟又是否爱着他呢——这个问题没有答案。”Loki拿出口袋里一直亮着的手机，蓝盈盈的屏幕上显示着正在通话，Loki对着话筒微笑着说话，一字一字咬得分外清楚： 

“你，说，呢？我亲爱的，高贵的哥哥——Thor。” 

仿佛情人间的细语呢喃，Loki以最最温柔最最低沉悦耳的声音念出Thor的名字，接着他挂了手机表情古怪地笑了，绿色的眼睛很湿润。他眨巴几下眼皮，细长的眼尾有泪花。 

Loki嫌恶地抹了抹眼睛，站起来关掉了电视： “这种给小孩子看的电影，我居然看了这么久，可喜可贺，智商又接近了我愚蠢的哥哥一步。” 

他从放映机里抽出碟片，看着倒映出的扭曲的自己，低声笑了。 

Thor拿着手机沉默在原地，十几分钟前他担心Loki是否按时吃了晚饭而打了个电话过去，他一直沉默着听着Loki激昂的演说与断断续续传来的狮子王的配乐，当然他听到了那声清脆的玻璃碎裂的声音与粘稠液体滴落地面的声音。Thor迅速收拾起书包与校服外套，抱歉地对身边的Sif笑了笑： 

“抱歉，今晚我得去Loki那儿一趟，你知道的——他毕竟是我的弟弟。” 

Thor匆匆地离去，留下惨白灯光映照的Sif气得发黑的脸。 

 

“到这个地点。”Thor拦了辆出租车，递给司机一张宣传单。说实话他对这个城市大大小小的街道并不很熟悉，混了一个来学期Thor去得驾轻就熟的也只有隐藏在小巷偏街的酒吧或者各大球场，前者是年轻男生所必需的生理需求，而后者则是消耗自己过剩精力以及减压的好去处。他几次邀请Loki与自己一同去，但每次Loki都有各种各样的理由拒绝，像要写论文啦，要看店啦，要准备考试没空出去啦等等，而与自己关系很铁的几个死党都很不喜欢Loki，特别是Sif。Thor抓着脑袋一脸苦恼，他在困扰明天该用怎样的方式向Sif道歉，要不自己的作业可就没着落了。 

其实在Thor高中的时候，长得像Sif这样又有相当头脑的妞儿Thor完全不必费神去想该如何对待她们，只需一个笑容或球场上一个捋起上衣下摆擦汗的动作就能换来一大片这样的妞儿们尖声大喊与无数个秋波，开始他也想用同样的方式对付Sif而Sif也愿意被他这么对待。在他们的关系处于上床和朋友之间岌岌可危的界限时，Loki横插的那一脚硬是把Thor对Sif的感情扭转成单纯的死党。 

出租车很快到了，Thor有些吃惊原来自己最喜欢的球场离Loki打工的地方这么近。他掏出钱包递给司机几张钞票，急匆匆地下了车。他推开便利店的玻璃门，Loki正笨拙地包扎自己被酒瓶碎片划破的地方，他一手拽着纱布，用牙齿叼住纱布的另一头用力勒紧，Loki本就白皙的脸色因疼痛变得更加苍白，带有淡淡黄色的灯光投影在Loki层次分明的脸颊上，在眼窝和鼻梁处晕出浅浅的阴影。Thor看见Loki抿得密不透风的嘴唇和紧紧皱起的眉毛，心中五味陈杂，像是中国产的白色米醋混上一点点盐一点点糖再加上辛辣的黄酒，浇在心尖上最软弱的地方，用带茧子的粗糙的手用力揉。 “Loki······”Thor哑着嗓子喊着他弟弟的名字。Loki不耐烦地看过去，因为嘴里咬着纱布声音变得含混不清： 

“现在你不应该在和你亲爱的Sif打壁球吗？她抛弃你所以你来找我了？”Loki牙齿一松，从齿缝间发出轻微的吸气声，“要解决问题去大街上去，我得看店没空理你。”语气一如既往地讽刺，那双总是很湿润的绿色眼睛斜斜地打量着Thor，特意在裆部多扫了几眼。 

Thor没答话，他走上前去一把抓住Loki的胳膊，低下头用心地开始解Loki缠得乱七八糟的纱布。Loki显然没有反应过来，他先是愣在原地，后来眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，开始在Thor手里挣扎起来： 

“放开我！傻大个儿！我已经包扎好了！“

Loki用力甩着手臂试图摆脱Thor钳子般牢固的手，可Thor紧紧攥住他的手腕，态度看来很强硬：“你这样包扎，一辈子都好不了，”Thor的口气活像个坐诊无数的专家，“这个牌子的药膏不好，你这里就只有这种了吗？” 

Thor轻轻揭开覆盖在Loki伤口上已经沾上鲜血的纱布，Loki咬着嘴唇，把脑袋扭开，聪明如他意识到碰上Thor一切挣扎都是无用功。并不很精细的纱布带着些许血肉从伤口出掀起，Loki猛吸一口气，从牙缝里挤出一声低低的呻吟： 

“轻点······白痴，别以为谁都跟你一样。” Thor不自觉地咬了咬嘴唇，他感到心底一阵激烈的抽痛，仿佛有人用浸过浓盐水的鞭子用力抽打心脏那一块苍白脆弱的地方，他放下Loki的手臂，在店里四处张望，试图找到几管有用的药膏： 

“你们店里的医药专柜在哪里？” 

Loki咬着牙叹了口气，用那只完好的手摁住Thor的头用力向左扭转： “看左边，大个子，真不知道你长那么高是干什么吃的。” 

Thor低下头拿过一管药膏，他手指利索地打开药膏的铝箔封口挤出一些在自己的手上，他拿过Loki的胳膊轻轻抹在那些伤口上，将嘴唇靠近它们若有若无地呵气，像对待孩子——一个因顽皮而弄伤自己的捣蛋鬼： 

“Loki——你真是太不让人省心了。”


End file.
